


Unexpected Affection

by Ithillas



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ferdibert Week Day Two, Ferdie needs to be protected, Hubert had FeELiNgs HEP, I have commitment issues apparently, M/M, Yes I know it's already day three RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillas/pseuds/Ithillas
Summary: In the midst of war emotions never cease to cause complications. But luckily for Hubert, when he find himself captured by Alliance members it would seem he has a defender in their midst.Now what was this about him having a lover?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Unexpected Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not as happy with this one as I was with Day One, but I was committed to getting it down so here it is. Despite the fat it’s the end of Day Three and I’m only now finishing Day two. And it’s several pages longer in Word then Day One. But alas, Hubert was having to battle emotions and wouldn’t stop monologuing.
> 
> So the prompt I went with was Fake Relationship. Well, it’s there but somehow became less of the focus? Again, I have no idea what happened, Hubert decided he was in a Mood and I just let him run.
> 
> Anyways I hope you still enjoy this hot mess!

When Hubert woke to the face of Dimitri grinning downright evilly down at him, he wanted to curse every god, saint, and yes, even his own life choices for ending up where he was. 

“Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty~”

Oh yes, it was a bad day indeed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They drug him to the throne room, where Dimitri lounged like he had no cares in the world. It was only the grimaces and bandages that covered the others of the Alliance that gave away the desperate situation everyone had found themselves in over the years. 

In fact…. Sharp eyes scanned over the assembled soldiers-former classmates- a traitorous voice whispered in the dark mage’s mind. There were rather noticeable absences, the unaccounted for forms of Dorothea, Dedue, and Sylvain sending an immediate jolt through his system. 

The subsequent monologuing and thinly veiled threats were so boorish Hubert felt himself zoning out, ignoring the blond in deference of studying his surroundings. Cataloguing who was the biggest threat to his chance of escape, what paths gave the highest chance for success. Yet before his brilliant mind could finalize his plan something the one-eyed king said drew his attention.

“You’re only alive thanks to someone actually begging for your miserable life.”

Hubert couldn’t help the snort that escaped at that blatant lie. There was no one that would care whether he lived or died, not anymore. The only one he had left was his emperor, and even she-

No. He cut that thought off. Doubts would do him no good, not here in the heart of enemy territory. Where everyone went once they turned their backs on the Empire.

“And who would dare ask for such a boon?” Each word was drawled out, the acid pouring from his tongue as vicious as if straight from a vial. The smirks that immediately crossed half a dozen faces brought a frown to the mage’s face, eyes jumping from form to form as Dimitri waved a hand dismissively at him.

Harsh hands grabbed hold of Hubert around the bicep, dragging him out of the room and down the hall into a side chamber. Midnight hair fell over Hubert’s face as he jerked in response, only gaining a scoff and another tug from the sapphire haired man dragging him off.

Felix rolled his eyes once more and prodded the cuffed man forward, through an open door with a harsh movement. Even as he answered the question Hubert had previously posed. “Your lover of course.”

“My-“

“Hello, Hubert.”

“Ferdinand?!?”

~O~O~O~

It had been nearly a year since Hubert had seen the former Prime Minister. Ferdinand’s betrayal had been a complete and sudden shock to both Edelgard and Hubert. No matter the arguments and constant battle of wills between the three, there had not been a single sign that the cavalier would turn his back on the Empire. On them. Or at least, that’s what it seemed. They had barely believed it when their spies reported seeing Ferdinand walking the parapets of the Alliance. And then more reports poured in of the fire-haired man around the compound and the betrayal had become clear.

Hubert had spent more nights then he could count, looking back over the past few years for any hint that the noble would turn from their cause. From the future they were trying so hard for despite the odds. Seeing the absence of any had only served to make them even more paranoid. If one so close to them had fallen to the enemies side, then who would be next?

The black mage snapped out of ponderings as strong arms slid around him. Immediately he tensed, ready to strike at the offending form before that familiar-missed- voice hissed in his ear, “For your own sake, play along!”

Stiffly black clad arms rose to mimic the hold the other had around him. And immediately spat out a mouthful of invasive curls. “Honestly Ferdinand, your hair is impossible!” The familiar complaint slipped from his lips unbidden, remnant of a time now long past, sending both freezing before a snort was heard.

Ferdinand pulled back, a sheepish expression on his face before turning to look where Dorothea (so THIS was where she had been!) was lounging across the table in the corner. The dark-haired woman stood and stretched, before sauntering up to the door. “And here I was thinking Ferdie was exaggerating your closeness, but THAT certainly sounded fond!”

Immediately red flooded von Aegir’s cheeks, sending the tomato-colored man to bury his head in his hands as Dorothea gave the bright curls a fond tug. 

Felix cleared his throat from the doorway, earning an eyeroll from the woman before she finally left. “You two play nice now~! I want to hear details!”

“’Thea!!”

Her cackles followed as she left, Ferdinand’s sigh barely concealed by the closing door. 

~O~O~O~O~

The pair were left to stare awkwardly at one another, a silence weighted with a thousand words hanging between them. It was…. Disconcerting. Not since their days in the Academy had things been so strained between them. An understanding having formed over weeks of sleepless nights and overly close company. Of tea times amongst bloody reports and terrifying odds. All of this seemed gone now, cast aside without warning.

To neither’s surprise, it was Ferdinand who broke the silence first. Awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot before crossing his arms self-consciously. “It’s… been a while Hubert. You look well.”

“Do forgive me if I find that hard to believe, coming from a traitor while handcuffed amongst many a man and woman who would sooner see my head on a pike then at the dinner table.” The utterly gutted look that crossed Ferdinand’s face almost made Hubert regret his words. But only almost. It was what the other deserved, after all, for what he had put him through. 

Quicker than Hubert expected, those broad shoulders drew back and Ferdinand wiped his face clear of these pained emotions. It was…. Wrong. And put Hubert off on the wrong foot as Ferdinand turned amber eyes to lock with his own. “There’s one traitor in this room, and it’s not me. But I digress. For now you’ve been placed under my watch, until such time as you prove yourself a nonthreat to the others. If you will follow me.” Ferdinand left Hubert no time to process the confusing statement before turning with a rather dramatic swish of those sunlit curls and made for a door previously unseen. (A fact that added to Hubert’s unease. How had he let himself be so distracted not to notice that possible chance of threat?)

The walk through the halls was silent, only the clanking of Hubert’s chains accompanying them.

Well, the chains and the unusually harsh statement from the man who Hubert had once thought he knew well. 

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~

The room Hubert found himself in was surprisingly warm for belonging to the Alliance of fools. What grabbed his attention first however was the sense of Ferdinand the place projected. Armor piled in the corner, a lance leaning against the window. Parts of a bridal resting in a chair where it was clearly being fixed. And scattered all around were little things. Knickknacks of bright colors and fanciful designs rested on books and rolls of parchment. Hubert bet that if he asked then there would be names attached to those objects. Linhardt. Caspar. Dorothea. Lorenz. The others that had turned their backs on the Emperor, but did so oh so very sooner. 

The door closed behind the pair with an intimidating thud, closing the pair inside the room with no buffer and still harsh words bouncing between them. 

Uncharacteristically it was Hubert who broke the silence this time, unable to stand what he deemed the most pressing issue that needed to be addressed before all else. “So what is this about us being lovers? I dare say I would remember such an event occurring.” Each word was carefully enunciated, a silent attack of words even as some dark amusement curled around thin lips as color once more painted those freckled cheeks.

Clearing his throat Ferdinand ended up adverting his gaze and fiddling with some of the knickknacks on his dresser. “Well, the idea actually came from watching Linhardt and Caspar. And Felix to be honest.” Almost immediatly a dark brow rose as amber orbs glanced over, knowing the disbelief at the idea. Full lips curled briefly before the noble continued. “When one of them is being extra… trying, Felix is in the habit of grumbling that they’re lucky their lover is useful. It gave me the idea. Despite what you may think, the idea of you losing your head is not all that pleasing to me. So when word reached that you had been captured, well, it was easy enough to convince Dorothea and the others that I could not bear the thought of your death. And simply never corrected them when they decided it meant we were lovers.” The last part was rushed, embarrassment real even as Hubert found himself needing to sit for a moment.

He felt himself fully in the right for the near hysteric chuckles that started out soft and grew in volume as the situation he had found himself in finally, fully came bare before him. Ferdinand had saved his life by being his foolishly noble self and the sheer idiocy of the others. Truly, there must be no other revenge so sweet from the Goddess as this.

Slowly the hysteria passed, leaving Hubert rather bereft in it’s wake as he settled into the chair he had claimed as his own for the time being. Looking up into the soft amber staring at him with such, dare he say it, concern, in their depths the dark mage let a harsh breath escape him. “So,” He began, arms crossing. “How are we to go about this?”

“Well for starters….” On hesitant feet Ferdinand drew closer, movements slow as if working with one of his frightened colts as he pulled a key from his pocket, reaching out to run those gloved fingers down Hubert’s arm until he could draw the nearest limb to himself. The clank of the chains and cuffs hitting the floor was freeing in itself in a way Hubert never expected. 

Straightening the other brushed escaping curls back behind a still flushed ear as Ferdinand moved to perch on the edge of his bed. “For now you will have to stay with me, I’m afraid. To continue the ruse of our involvement. The others have a meeting I have been excused from in order to, ah, get reacquainted with you. Tomorrow will bring more challenges but we’ll have to deal with it as it arrives.”

Slowly Hubert nodded his head in understanding. And the pair proceeded to have the most awkward hour of silence before a knock from the door heralded dinner. A surprisingly hearty bowl of stew and bread later and the pair were left to think about all that had occurred through the day until at last it was night.

Both exhausted mentally after everything it was by mutual agreement that rest was needed. Like the noble he was Ferdinand allowed Hubert the use of the warmed water first for basic abolitions as he fetched clean nightclothes for the mage to borrow. No words were exchanged as they switched positions, Hubert pausing but momentarily before sliding under one side of the covers. It was bound to be a tight fit, what with both being two fully grown men but he was slight and used to sleeping in more uncomfortable positions. Sharing a bed with his enemy and surprise savior would not be the most trying thing he had done in the name of survival.

Exhaustion weighed at his limbs, at his mind. It would be his excuse to himself later, for what happened next.

Across the room Ferdinand was changing for sleep, back to the room as he slipped from his shirt. And Hubert felt the breath in his lungs freeze. There, crossing the expanse of that broad back, was a series of elaborate, interwoven scars darkened with the distinct traces of dark magic. Scars that would have been excruciating to receive and would never fade. After all, it was for that very reason Hubert himself still wore his gloves.

He didn’t remember ever moving, but in between blinks it was if he transported himself across the room to hesitantly press questioning fingers against the edges of the scar mass. A choked gasp escaped Ferdinand, and Hubert felt everything in him shudder at the positively empty tone of Ferdinand’s usually bright voice when he forced out, “Please, don’t ask. Not right yet. I can’t….”

“As you wish.” Slowly Hubert pulled back, feeling like a part of his very soul was crying at the impossible injustice before him. No one as bright and beautiful as Ferdinand should bear such dark scars. It was inhumane. 

Even more silently then before the pair settled into bed, Hubert forcing his heart to cease its racing even as Ferdinand’s rough breathing filled the air between them. No candles were lit, the moon only barely peeking into the chamber. Even so, it was like Hubert could see every eyelash, every strand of those absurd curls spread against the pillows.

In the darkness of the room, Ferdinand’s voice suddenly broke the stillness. “It was the final mission I served for the Empire. My men and I were trying our best, but for every Alliance member we struck down it seemed like another three to their place. And soon enough… it seemed like no matter where I turned there were either alliance members or fallen men. The only hope I had was in our… your mages.” A shakiness had entered Ferdinand’s voice, and if the slight shaking to the bed was any sign his body too. Deep inside of Hubert something was stirring, a fear at where this was going. Because he could see it all coming together in a horrifying picture that made him want to scream, to rage at the things he was learning. But he did neither, instead just curling his fingers tight to prevent the traitorous limbs from reaching out and possibly halting this downright disaster he was hearing.

“I… I don’t remember much. Just that one moment I was fighting, and the next I felt the strike hit me from behind like fire ripping though my skin and bone. It was so, so PAINFUL I remember screaming before falling from my horse. Caspar was there apparently; Lin says he woke for the next week in panic remembering it.” The tremors were worse, and Hubert knew intimately that just the memory would be triggering pain in the scars that curled across freckled skin. And without a thought he reached out, tangling his fingers with the noble’s shaking hand. A small gasp escaped the other before fingers tightened almost painfully. 

A need to finish was what drove Ferdinand to continue his tale. The words tumbling from his lips in a rush. “From there you can guess the rest. The Alliance found me, and on the behest of the other’s healed me. I was offered a position here, with the promise that I would not have to go to the front lines until I was ready to, to face you and Edelgard and the army that decided I was in the way. And I took it, if only for a chance at peace. I was already so tired Hubert, you didn’t have to order me killed!”

Even if his eyes weren’t more accustomed to seeing in the dark then most, Hubert would have been able to guess that the other was crying. In the midst of everything seemingly falling apart, Hubert gave in. To his instincts, to the secrets he kept close to his heart. But most importantly, to that last shred of basic human instinct as he pulled his hand away only to reach out and basically pull Ferdinand into his body. The other might have been more bulky to Hubert’s own litheness, but now it matter little. Long arms wrapping around Ferdinand tightly, ignoring the wet spot growing on his (borrowed) shirt from the other’s tears. 

Long fingers worked their way into bright curls, being as soothing as possible to the distressed man in his arms. When he thought he could control the shaking in his own voice Hubert forced himself to take a deep breath before giving the strands still in his hand a soft tug. Attention sufficiently gained he locked eyes with swimming amber, softly illuminated by the moonlight. “I know, coming from me it will be hard to believe, but on my word I never ordered the mages to attack you. Until this moment… I thought you turned traitor for no reason. You have to believe me Ferdinand, I had no knowledge of this. No matter how irritating I found you in the morning, I would have killed my men myself if word had reached my ears of a plot against you.”

It was the most emotionally honest Hubert had been perhaps in his entire life, sending blood flooding pale cheeks as he broke gaze with the other man. He could no longer discern which one of them was shaking, or perhaps that was the ground? Surly the others were heavy footed enough to shake the whole building.

All that he did know was that Ferdinand was downright sobbing, no longer trying to muffle the cries against Hubert’s torso. 

The pair laid like that for Goddess knows how long, Ferdinand purging the feelings of betrayal that had plagued him for so long while Hubert’s usually quick brain processed what all he had heard. What all it truly meant. 

After all, the mages of the Empire only answered to two people. Hubert himself, who oversaw their training. And Lady Edelgard, their Emperor. 

It was this fact that had his entire soul rebelling against the knowledge. But he knew in his heart what must have happened. After all, in a sense it was an intelligent decision. Of the two Ministers, Ferdinand was the weakest. Not in strength but in mind, his heart too soft to face the growing shadows of Those Who Slither in the Dark; let alone the strain of having to face their former classmates. Their former Professor. 

The fact that he could understand what thoughts his Emperor put into making this decision did nothing to soothe the nausea burning in his stomach, or the fact that so many of his beliefs were being turned on their head. Not with Ferdinand tucked in his arms, finally caught in slumber after the emotional outburst. 

With movement as gentle as possible Hubert readjusted the other in his arms, searching for a comfier position for them both. It would seem neither wanted to let go of the other, as any time he pulled even the slightest away from Ferdinand the usually energetic man made a downright heart wrenching whine and tucked in tighter.

More so, Hubert had come to find himself rather… adverse. To the idea if separating from Ferdinand. Not in light of everything. He had lived the past year cursing Ferdinand’s name, thinking himself betrayed. But comforted by the fact in the depths of his mind that at least he lived. To learn how close they came to this being wrong made him cling just a tad tighter. 

Tomorrow there would be more discussions. Probably more tears from the openhearted man in his arms. More then likely a lot of soul searching and difficult decisions for Hubert. But right now? He would set these thoughts aside and just bask in the presence of his… friend.

Who knows, perhaps this was the chance for their relationship to change even more.

He did rather like the sound of “lover”.

But that was a ways off, and best tucked to the back of his mind for now. But if he was about to seriously contemplate abandoning his vow of loyalty to the Emperor that he had spent his life defending, well. It was best to analyze it all with every aspect of his decision in mind.

Though waking the next morning to a cooing Dorothea and the silently amused Professor Byleth, well. Those were other conditions he would need to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don’t hate Dimitri or Edelgard. They just made good villains for this fic please don’t kill me. 
> 
> One day, I will stop attacking Ferdie. But clearly, that is not today. *endless sigh*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, it makes my day <3 Happy Ferdibert Week lovies!!


End file.
